


A Hunter of Sorts

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is approached by a certain Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter of Sorts

"What's a cutie like you doing in a bar all alone?" Ianto shot the other man a look before turning back to the bar.

"It's none of your business," he snapped. The other raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Aw, don't be like that," he nudged Ianto's arm slightly, making his shift away and sighed. "What's up?" He pressed.

"My...boyfriend's an idiot, I guess" he mumbled.

"What'd he do?" The other asked, leaning on one elbow on the bar facing Ianto.

"It's nothing he did, it's-," he sighed, taking a drink of his whiskey. The other man knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Wha-what do you mean?" He asked. Ianto let out a short, humorless laugh.

"I suppose I'm just asking too much, you know..." He trailed off, "I'm Ianto, by the way," he turned to the other slightly.

"Dean," he replied, offering a small smiled, holding out a hand to take. Ianto smiled back and took the hand to shake.

"You're American," Ianto stated.

"Yeah, so?" Dean asked. Ianto smiled like he was laughing at a private joke.

"It's just...what brings you to Wales?" Dean shrugged.

"Looking for...work I guess," he grinned, "odd jobs, stuff like that. Me and my brother travel a lot," he explained.

"What kind of work?" He tilted his head to the side.

"What ever we're offered," he lied. Ianto nodded and hummed, looking unconvinced.

"So,  _yahnto_ ," he drawled, pronouncing his name slightly off.  _Like Jack_  he kindly reminded himself, "so why are you here alone and not with your boyfriend?" He grinned. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"I'm here to...get away for I bit, I guess. He frustrates me," he shook his head, smiling slightly.

"So am I barking up the wrong tree?" He pursed his lips in question. Ianto bowed his head sheepishly.

"What do you think?" He turned, facing Dean with a small grin. Dean looked confused, not knowing what Ianto meant by that. His confused expression pulled a short laugh from Ianto's mouth, causing Dean's face to light up slightly, "I didn't even realize you were flirting with me; I thought you were just being an asshole," he shook his head, smirking.

"My flirting technique is just fine," he defended.

"It's efficient," he agreed eventually, nodding. Dean chuckled.

"What do you say we get out of here?" He said, subtly shifting closer to the other man.

"Wouldn't exactly be opposed to it," he cocked his head in mock consideration, a small smirk playing on his face. His eyes were wide and his faces slightly flushed, as if he couldn't believe he was doing this.

Dean reached forward and touched his elbow, grinning when he didn't flinch away, "your place or my...car," he suggested, "brother's at the hotel room, so..." He finished slightly awkwardly.

"I'd rather not in a car," he chuckled, "m-my place," he decided hesitantly. Dean grinned, gripping his elbow a little tighter. Ianto paid for his drink before turning to Dean, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth, leaning back when Dean tried to deepen it.

"Come on," he chuckled, dragging Dean out of the car.

~~

Dean had him against the door of his flat when they walked in, hands holding him by the waist to do the door. Ianto pulled back, turning his head to the side, "w-wait."

"What?" He asked a little breathlessly, pulling back slightly, "you're okay with this, right?" He mumbled, thumbs stroking his sides. He hesitated a moment before nodding. He let Dean drag him to his own bedroom, "I wouldn't be getting in the way of you and your... Boyfriend?"

"If you were, you wouldn't be here," he said, a smirk playing at his lips. Dean pushed him to the bed.

~~

The alarm clock woke Ianto up this morning, hand automatically searching to the other side of the bed, searching for someone. He sighed, sitting up. He stared down at the empty space next to him. He told himself that this was supposed to end like this. That he shouldn't have pretended to wake up next to someone again.

He sighed again before dragging himself out of his bed to get ready for work for today.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Might possibly do a sequel.


End file.
